1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for testing the damping force of vibration dampers. The apparatus includes a frame, a drive and a clamping device for receiving the vibration dampers. One part of the clamping device is fixed in place and another part of the clamping device is axially movable.
2. Description of the Related Art
One type of prior art apparatus for testing the damping force of vibration dampers include apparatus having a servo hydraulic control basis. This type of vibration damper testing device has advantages with respect to setting variable speeds and variable strokes and also with respect to automation. However, the prior art hydraulic control test apparatus require high investment funds, a considerable amount of upkeep and a considerable amount of maintenance effort. Another disadvantage is these hydraulic control apparatus is that they require a large space and necessary environmental protection measures, such as trays to catch any hydraulic oil.
Another type of prior art apparatus for testing the damping force of vibration dampers includes those designed as crank-operated test stands. These prior art crank-operated test apparatus are inflexible with respect to adjustment of the stroke and speed. Another disadvantage is that it is rarely possible to install a crank-operated apparatus inexpensively as an automatic station in a transfer installation.